Forbidden
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: She's a half-blood, while he's a pure-blood. They can never ever be together. Child!Draco xChild!Reader Draco X Reader


Draco walked through the woods, as he adjusted his scarf. He shouldn't have gone there, or even meet who he was gonna to meet. The cold wind, glided against his soft silky face. He smashed upcoming twigs out of anger, kicked tiny pebbles. His feet stomped on small piles of had been angry at his parents for the past week, all because of a girl he met.

~Last Week~

Draco had stormed out of his house, because his parents and him disagreed on something. Since the Malfoy Manor was far away from other people, he would get to talk to himself for a few minutes in the woods.

He walked and eventually became immersed in thought, that he forgotten that he stumbled in a forest, he was scared. A boy of five years, almost six, was scared of a forest. Draco thought he was a coward for being scared of such a thing. He was in very deep thought about what had happen, that it didn't matter where he was.

When the sound of leaves being crunched had interrupted him. He turned around seeing no one. Then again, he turned a different direction, when he a saw a cloaked figure coming around.

"S-Stay Back!You don't know who your messing with!" He didn't have a wand, so he grabbed a random stick, to pretend.

"I-I'm a wizard!Y-You k-know!"He stood his ground, turning to every direction. A child-like figure shuffled across from one of the trees. "Don't worry I'm one too!Except I'm kinda like a witch..."

Draco dropped the stick, he was confused."Wait so you're not a scary werewolf?"

The girl looked at her arms, and turned to look at her back."I don't believe so."

Draco tilted his head."That's nice then. Why are you here?Especially in the woods?"

This girl looked confused."I always play in the woods, especially with the animals. They are very friendly."

"What's your name anyways?" Draco came closer to the little girl.

"My name is (Name)" She smiled with glee, as she said. She then looked at him. "And yours?"

He smirked, feeling high and proud, he said."My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"That's a kinda weird name, but it sounds cool."

"Thanks."He kicked a pebble."So do you wanna play?"

"Play what?" She moved closer to him.

"I don't know. I never really had anyone to play with...my parents are always busy helping...with their meetings I think."

"We can play this muggle game!" (Name) smiled. Draco looked disgusted."Muggles?Muggles are stupid!"

(Name) looked a bit sad, and offended."Why would you say that?There's nothing wrong with being a muggle.."

Draco's face looked as if he swallowed something horrible."There useless, and there inferiors!"

"So what if they can't do magic. That doesn't make them bad. In fact it makes them better. They have to do more work, than us. My father always uses his magic to do everything. But muggles are better because they can't do that. You know?" Like most children, (Name) could see what was right and wrong of the world.

Draco thought about that for a moment, and he had to agree, muggles aren't that bad. Also this opinion of his had been forced upon himself by his parents. _By His Parents._ Now he was angry again.

He turned away from (Name) (Last Name), and sat on the ground. He hugged his knees, and pouted. (Name) looked at him, then went to face him."Are you mad at me?" She looked as if she was about to cry. She as very sensitive.

"No...It's my mum and dad.."He sigh, he stopped staying in the position he was sitting, and sat with his legs crossed. She started to rub his back."What happen?"

They've only known each other for a few minutes, yet they trusted each other. "My parents, only want me to play with stupid old Crabbe and Goyle. They don't want me to play with anyone else because they think I will ruin the family name or we should only hang out with purebloods..." He started to draw with a stick in the dirt.

"oh...Parents are just too mean sometimes aren't they?" She too, pouted. Her messy (H/c) fell upon her face. Draco looked at her, then looked puzzle."Is your hair always messy?"

The girl shrugged,"Well sometimes. Is your hair always shiny? And nice?" She too started to draw in the ground.

"Yeah. Are you a pureblood?"

"No I'm a halfblood." There was then silence among them, when they both drew in the dirt. Suddenly they drawings collided. They both started to draw a picture together, the made little squiggly lines, so it would match with the other.

"You know. I think your parents, are being selfish...You should be friends whoever you want to be with. Okay Draco?"

He smiled and hugged her."Okay!Can we be friends?

"Sure!"

They played and talked for three hours, they had a really good connection, even if they were kids.

Later in that afternoon, Draco returned home. As soon as he entered the house, his mother grabbed him. Expecting to be scolded, Draco closed his eyes, his body tensed up. You could say,_ his body was ready_. /shot/

But instead, he received so many kisses, and one bear hug. Draco heard footsteps, it was either one of house-elves or his father. Hoping for the best he opened one eye, and took a small glance.

"Where were you?" A deep voice said, which belong to his father.

His mother did not want to let go of the embrace, nor did Draco. "I-I was outside."

"Where outside?" His voice became more deep and annoyed. Narcissa let go of him, she started to wipe off, some dirt that was on him."Go on, Draco. Tell him."

Draco knew he would be in trouble for various reasons: One he went outside, without telling his parents. Two he went into the forest.

"In the forest."

His mother gasped,"By yourself?! I can't-"

"I wasn't alone!"

Narcissa's eyes widen and gasped,"With who?!"

"My friend!" Draco crossed his arms, and puffed his cheeks, with a small pout.

"Of what status?" His father said.

"She said she was a half-blood." He shrugged, as he proceeded to take off his coat and other attire, he had worn.

"She?" "Half blood!?"

His mother and father said at the same time. The father, looked at his son."Draco,you will listen to me. You will not hang out with any half-bloods. Is that understood?"

"Yes, father..."Draco looked down, as he sluggishly walked upstairs to his room.

He laid in his bed, wondering, why wouldn't they want to him to play with (Name). Then there was a knock at the door, probably his mother. "Mummy...is that you?"

The gold door knob turned, and the door open, creaking."Honey, we need to talk."

Draco shifted his whole body so he can face his mother, he did not look happy doing so."About what?"

She came at the edge of his bed,"About your little friend." Her face looked down, but she gave a small smile.

"What about her?"

"Well for starters. What's her name?"

Draco smiled a bit. Maybe they would change their minds when they find out a little about her. "(Name) (Last Name)"

He saw his mother's eyes widen,"A (Last Name)?!"Her voice cracked a bit. "You are forbidden to see her anymore!" She stormed out of the room, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

(Name) was with her father, she sat at the table eating a chocolate frog. There were only three house elves in the house who were cleaning, because that's only how much they had. Then the twisting a of door knob was heard.

"I'm home!"

"Daddy!"

"Hello my little daughter!" He picked her up and gave her a kiss."So what did my little princess do today?" He put her back in the chair.

(Name) smiled and started to giggle, "I made a friend!"

"What kind of animal are they?"He started to play with her hair, like braiding it.

"He's a boy, papa, don't be silly!"

"So he's not an animal?"

"Nope!" She smiled, as she ate another chocolate frog."How many have you had? Also what's his name?"

"I've only eaten one, this is my second one. His name is also Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?I haven't heard that name in a long time. The last time I have heard that name was when your mother was engage to me..." His voice lowered, but was brought back up to volume."Well I can't dwell in the past."He smiled.

The girl looked confused,"Why don't you know them anymore?"

"Well. I was hoping to tell when you were older, but I'll give you straight. When I was younger, and in Hogwarts, I was to be married to a girl called Narcissa Malfoy. But the thing is I didn't like her as I thought I would. Then I met your mother, and we fell in love, and married her."

He picked her up and sat her on the chair. "Now whose hungry?"

"I am!"

Now we are in the present. Draco was going to play with (Name) as he did for the past few days. He would tell his mother that he would go to either Crabbe's or Goyle's house, and to make it legitimate, he would really be there and stay there for an hour.

"Draco!Draco!Look at what I found!"He heard a small, semi-squeaky voice yell. The voice's figure came into view. She was wearing a scarf and jacket, her cheeks were red, but she still had a smile on her face. It had been really cold in the wizarding-world.

"What did you find?"He asked curiously, she had something behind her back.

"A bunny!"She showed him, it seemed a little cold, so she held it against her chest.

"That's nice..."He said, not really caring.

"Draco, is something wrong?"She put the bunny down, it did not run away, it stayed there.

"It's just...I don't like hanging out with stupid Crabbe or Goyle. There sooo dumb and I hate them." The little girl came closer to him."Then why don't you stop going to their houses."

"Because I have to..."

The little girl felt for him, but she kissed his cheek."Don't worry Draco, when you get to go to Hogwarts you will have more friends, so you don't have to play with them..." She gave a small smile.

Her and Draco sat on a log nearby."yeah I suppose you're right..."He was cheered up. "And then you won't have to play with me anymore..." She gave a sad smile, as she hugged the small bunny.

"(Name) I'll never stop hanging out with you!You're a better friend than anyone in the whole world!"

"B-But!What if your parents find out?!Oh dear!"

"Don't worry, (Name). I won't let them hurt you, your too nice and kind!And if that means I have to disappoint them so be it!"

The girl's frown became a smile. "Thank you, Draco. And I won't let them take you away!"

"Let's make a promise. We won't let anyone tear us apart!Okay?" Draco said and looked at her with such seriousness.

They both nodded and yelled, "Deal"

(Name) felt something on her jacket and top of her head. "Snow! Draco it's snowing!"

"No it is-IT IS!" They both smiled. (Name) however was still in awe of the snow. Until some cold, but soft hit her cheek. "What the-"Her face got a load of snow on it. "Draco!"

She laughed, as she made a snowball and tried to hit him.

They stopped talking and played, but Draco had to leave, so they shared goodbyes.

It was always like this.

No one could never know.

It would both cause them trouble, both now and later in their lives.

It was...

_**A Forbidden Friendship.**_

* * *

I don't own you or Harry Potter. I own this story.


End file.
